Crystal Heart
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Can two stubborn people finally give true love a chance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is a JJ/Rossi story so for the purposes Will isn't in the picture, let's just say they had an amicable split and he is back in New Orleans is a good dad and keeps in contact with Henry.

**Prologue - **

Dave reached down and opened the bottom drawer, moving the long forgotten files out of the way he brought up the bottle of 15 year old single malt, plonking it loudly and firmly on the desk. Pouring himself two large fingers of scotch he leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, slowly he took a mouthful of the warm liquid and relaxed slightly as it slid down his throat. After a couple more mouthfuls Rossi leant forward and looked out of his office window and over the deserted bullpen wondering what he was going to do about his lost heart. Dave sat forward and cradled the crystal glass, interlocking his thumbs he remembered the first time she captured his heart.

_It was just the two of us, standing outside Cleveland Police Station, I was firmly cancelling the rest of the book tour completely blaming myself for Zoe's death. It was then, in the middle of my rant, my disillusionment that she calmly spoke...telling me about the reason why she joined the FBI...because of me._

Dave knew that he couldn't have her at that moment, she had a new baby son and was happy with Will, but in a strange way that only made his feelings for her stronger. His fingers started caressing the crystal glass, his mind wishing that it was her slender body that his fingers were drifting sensitively over and not some cold inanimate object. That was the moment that Dave knew he had it bad, he was truly lost to her and now when she was finally available his courage had deserted him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – **

Hotch stood at the open doorway, shaking his head as he looked at his friend who was completely oblivious to his presence. Deciding that he couldn't let his old friend wallow in his self pity any longer Hotch knocked firmly on the open door, causing the noise to reverberate around the empty bullpen and shaking Dave away from his thoughts.

"Penny for them?"

"Huh?"

"If you keep stroking that glass like that I'm going to end up taking you to the emergency room to remove all the shards of glass from your hand. Jesus Dave, I knew you liked her but I didn't know that you had it THIS bad!"

Hotch walked slowly into the room as he spoke watching his friend carefully place the glass in front of him and watched as Hotch took the seat opposite.

"What can I say Aaron...I'm in love...after three marriages and goodness knows how many 'other' women, she's the one that I want, I'd do anything to make her happy."

Hotch reached across and grabbed the crystal glass, lifting it up to pour the remaining contents down his throat.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

* * *

Garcia crept out of the kitchen, carefully carrying the tray with the three empty glasses and the freshly opened bottle of red wine perched on top of the round metal object, shutting the door behind her with her fluffy pink slippered foot Garcia placed the tray on the coffee table before snuggling up to Emily on the couch. Emily was grateful for the comfort of her friend as she rested her head against the analyst's shoulder.

"Are we going to do this tonight?"

"Oh yes Em, you and I are going to have a serious word with our young JJ. We've both seen the looks between the two of them and all we want is to see her and Henry happy."

"Well then I think that I'm going to steer clear of the wine then, one of us 'adults' needs to be able to look after Henry!"

"You think it's going to be that bad?"

"Uh huh!"

Emily quickly shut up as she heard footsteps creeping down the stairs and the watched the door open to reveal a flustered looking JJ walking in, unable to speak until she had shut the door once again.

"If I have to read "Green Eggs and Ham" one more time I think I'll turn into the Cat in the Hat!"

"Well I'm sure I've got the outfit somewhere in my apartment!"

Garcia ducked as the cushion came flying over, allowing Emily to take the full force.

"Hey!"

* * *

Hotch placed the glass back on the table, pushing it back across to Dave who raised his eyebrows as he caught the glass.

"So are we going to deal with this problem or are you going to sit here and wallow in your own self pity and Scotch?"

"That sounds like a great idea! What am I meant to do Aaron? She's got enough to deal with at the moment, Will's moved back to New Orleans I don't want to put any pressure or hurt her more than she has been already."

"How do you know how she is feeling? Have you spoken to her?"

Hotch laughed as Dave shook his head and sat exasperated in his chair.

"Jesus Dave you are one of the best profilers in the world and you fail this most basic of task!"

Dave raised his hands in mock defeat as Hotch continued to shake his head.

"Do you know what JJ is doing tonight?"

"Looking after Henry I guess."

"Well if you weren't so busy staring longingly at the glass of Scotch in front of you then you may have heard that Prentiss and Garcia are going round to spend the night with JJ."

"And?"

"How much HAVE you had to drink Dave?"

Hotch leant forward as he ignored Dave's attempts to speak.

"They are going round not just because they are friends of JJ's but yours too. We can all see it apart from the two of you!"

"Oh."

* * *

Garcia leant forward and poured three glasses of red wine, ensuring that the one she passed to JJ was full to the brim.

"God I've been waiting for this all day, finally I get to put my feet up and relax!"

"Even better news is that Hotch has arranged for us to have the morning off too!"

JJ took a long sip of her wine before turning to look at Emily.

"Yeah but I'll still be up at the crack of dawn with Henry!"

Emily grinned and looked at Garcia before they both looked at JJ with large smiles on their faces.

"And that is why Garcia and I are staying here tonight and you my dear JJ get to have a lie-in!"

"Really? Oh thanks guys you really don't know how much this means to me!"

"We figured as much but..."

"Oh there had to be a catch didn't there, what is it Garcia?"

Garcia moved over to sit next to JJ, wrapping her arm around the blonde woman.

"There is this man, call him a Prince if we may and you my young Princess deserve for once to be treated well and be loved and cared for."

"What are you talking about Pen?"

"Well my cryptic way didn't work, do you want to try Em?"

Emily nodded as she put her glass of wine down, resting her hands on her crossed legs.

"I'm going to sound like a fifteen year school girl now! JJ, we know you like him and contrary to your belief...he likes you too!"

JJ spluttered slightly as she sipped her wine, her cheeks quickly reddened as her eyes blinked furiously as she looked between her two friends.

"No! No! No! I don't need this now, Henry and I are just getting our lives back, I'm not going to upset either of us anymore."

"But you can't stop your heart JJ."

Garcia stoked her friend's hair as JJ dropped her head between her knees, looking over at Emily as they exchanged a knowing look, the first part of the plan had been completed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 –**

He had no idea of how he had arrived at this point but he certainly was not complaining as he bent in closer and allowed her tongue greater access to his mouth.

"Oh JJ!"

Dave moaned and groaned at the touch, he had been waiting too long for the intimate contact.

"Gruff, gruff!"

Dave flinched slightly at the sound, yeah it had been a while but he wasn't THAT out of practice. JJ's mouth parted from his and licked him on the cheek, that was something Dave definitely wasn't expecting.

"Gruff, gruff!"

Finally Dave opened his eyes.

"Jesus Mudgie!"

Dave shoved the black dog off of his chest, silently cursing the dog for invading and disrupting his dreams. He reached up and wiped the drool from his face and looked despairingly at the dog who had curled up on top of his feet.

"Don't worry Mudgie...no hard feelings."

* * *

JJ opened her eyes and immediately felt slightly queasy with her tongue dry and furry but the reason for her waking sounded again as she heard Henry crying. Forgetting all about her hangover JJ quickly swung her legs out of the bed and stood up but then the crying abated and feeling her stomach churn she quickly sat back down on the bed.

Emily had tried to get to Henry as soon as she had heard him cry out but as she walked along the hall she heard movement in JJ's room and stopped to poke her head around the door.

"Hey it's ok I've got him, you go back to sleep."

JJ smiled as Emily spoke and then reached up to hold her head as it throbbed.

"Thanks, he'll want breakfast as soon as you hit the kitchen."

"No worries, take as much as time as you need Garcia and I have got this."

JJ let her head hit the pillow once again, her mind spinning but not just through the slight hangover she was suffering from but the conversation that the three of them had had the night before and a certain David Rossi.

* * *

Dave shifted his feet suddenly as he woke up yet again, cursing Mudgie as the dog whimpered for attention. Sitting up Dave immediately reached up and started to massage his temples, trying to remember how he had got home last night. Swinging his legs out of the bed and letting his feet drop to the cold wooden floor it dawned on him that after his conversation with Hotch in his office they, or rather Hotch had decided, that Dave had had too much Scotch and Hotch had given him a lift home. Dave slowly walked out of the bedroom with an attentive Mudgie padding right beside him, the two of them walking silently down the stairs as Dave remembered Hotch's parting words to him the night before.

"_Make a move soon Dave or regret it for the rest of your life, it's up you either go for it or stay wallowing in your own self pity."_

Dave had waved the younger man and had walked into the cabin, instantly heading to the liquor cabinet before settling down with a bottle of Scotch in front of the log fire. Shaking his head as the memories started to return Dave walked into the room and saw the virtually empty bottle of Scotch, he rubbed his chin and tried to reconcile the feelings that had been slowly eating him from the inside.

"Gruff, gruff!"

Mudgie nudged Dave's leg, the dog had been patient enough but he was hungry and no matter what state Dave was in, there were some things that couldn't wait.

"Ok Ok Mudgie, come on let's get you some breakfast!"

Dave pushed all other thoughts out of his mind and stroked his friend on the top of his head in between his ears, maybe a long walk in the woods with his best friend would help him make some decisions.

* * *

Emily had managed to give Henry his breakfast, and the smiles that the young boy had given her had reassured her that the food she had served was edible, relieved Emily had sat down with a large mug of coffee as Garcia had taken over the reins. Emily smiled as she watched Henry climb onto Garcia's back, squealing in delight, but the shrill ring of Emily's cell soon took her attention away.

"Prentiss."

"Morning Emily, how did it go last night?"

Emily's smile returned once again as she heard Hotch's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well JJ is still upstairs sleeping and Garcia, well she's role playing her version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears with Henry on the floor in front of me!"

"Well that has certainly planted an image into my mind!"

"Yeah well I'll have to video some of it in a minute, JJ won't believe a word of it!"

Emily could hear Hotch's laugh on the other end of the line, her heart softened at the sound which was rarely heard.

"What about the _conversation _Emily?"

"Oh that!"

Emily laughed as she heard Hotch sigh on the other end, a part of her enjoying playing with Hotch, she knew that she was the only one who could get away with it due to the burgeoning closeness of their relationship.

"We've planted the seed into her brain, where she goes with it is up to her, how about you?"

"I found him in his office, caressing a glass of Scotch, he's got it bad Em, I thought I was bad before I plucked up the courage to speak to you but that is nothing compared to Dave."

"Oh that brings back some memories!"

"I dropped him off at the cabin but I _accidentally _left a file in his study so Jack and I are going on a little expedition in a minute to follow up."

"Now that is very sneaky Agent Hotchner!"

"Well we had better get going, take care of JJ Emily and Jack and I will see you this evening."

"I'm looking forward to it, give Jack a big kiss from me!"

Emily smiled as she put the phone back in her bag and turned her attentions back to Garcia and Henry.

"So how is our dark handsome leader?"

"Very well Pen, he and Jack are off to Little Creek to check up on Dave as we speak."

"Oh so things went well with Agent Rossi last night?"

"Yes, it seems our thrice married agent has caught the bug."

Garcia tickled Henry as he laid on the floor, causing him to giggle loudly as she and Emily laughed at the thought of a love-sick Rossi.

"Just what are you two up too?"

JJ stood at the doorway, her ears having caught the last snippet of the conversation.

**

* * *

**

A/N – Sorry if there is any bad grammar or spelling mistakes, the boys are exhausting me and it is all I can manage to type this up tonight! Am sure by the time I go back to work in September I will have turned into a coffee bean the amount I am consuming at the moment! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and the little twist of having H/P relationship, don't know why I did it but it kind of felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – sorry for the delay, have been on holiday, though with the kids I feel that I need another holiday now! Hope everyone can remember how the story was going. Please read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – **

Dave was inside the cabin, shut in a dimly lit cupboard as he packed his gear ready to go fishing, believing that it was a good way to not only clear his mind but his hangover too. He picked up his bag and rods and started to walk to the door when the sound of tyres on the gravel path aroused his attention and he mentally debated whether to creep out of the back door and ignore whoever was approaching, Dave was still thinking as he heard a car open and slam shut and the sound of eager footsteps came ever closer, he turned and started to walk towards the back door when he heard a young voice shout out.

"Uncle Dave, are you awake?"

A smile quickly crept across Dave's tired face as he instantly recognised Jack's yell, stopping and turning Dave walked back towards the door, opening it to greet the eager young boy who immediately smiles.

"Good morning Uncle Dave!"

"Good morning to you too Jack."

Dave raised his gaze and looked back up towards the black SUV where Hotch was standing with his arms crossed across his stomach as he smiled and started to walk towards the older man shrugging his shoulders as he got closer.

"Sorry I accidentally left a file here last night, I was just going to phone you but Jack here said you'd be up and fancied a trip out to Little Creek!"

Hotch turned and looked at Jack, giving his son a small wink which did not go unnoticed by the older profiler who shook his head and walked back into the cabin with Jack and Hotch following him inside. Dave's eyes instantly saw the brown FBI file sitting on the coffee table in his living room, beside the empty glass that he had used last night, he wandered over to pick it up before silently passing it to Hotch.

"Thanks, can't think how I managed to forget it last night."

"Hey Uncle Dave, are you going fishing?"

Dave turned and saw Jack standing by his fishing gear with a big grin on his face.

"Can I come? Please?"

Dave rolled his eyes at the pleading tone of the young boy and turned to Hotch who was trying hard to suppress his laughter, Dave sighed heavily before he spoke.

"What about your weekend? Haven't you got plans with Emily?"

The questions were aimed at Hotch but he didn't get a chance to answer as Jack wandered back towards the two men.

"It's ok she's spending the day with Aunt JJ and Henry, we spoke to her earlier and she said she's be round this evening for our movie night as usual."

"Oh right, well I guess I'd better go and find some extra fishing gear."

Dave smiled as he saw the look of delight on Jack's face but that quickly turned to a frown as he saw Hotch smiling broadly.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Aaron, using your son...that's dirty."

Dave heard Hotch's laugh as he ventured towards his fishing gear, he turned briefly to see the two Hotchner's smiling and sharing a hi-5, shaking his head he rubbed his chin wondering how he was going to survive the day.

* * *

Emily turned and looked at Garcia who had reached for Henry, giving him a big cuddle and kiss as she reached to whisper into his ear.

"See you later Henry, Auntie Pen has got to rush off but I'll see you soon."

Garcia looked at Emily who sat there with her mouth wide open, aghast that she was being abandoned by her friend.

"Bye Em, speak to you later. Sorry JJ I've got to rush off Kevin's waiting for me!"

Garcia quickly grabbed her bag and smiled at JJ, stopping as she walked out to embrace JJ.

"Trust us JJ, time for your Prince to whisk you away."

Garcia let go of JJ and walked out of the house, leaving Emily scrambling to get a hold of Henry but the toddler evaded her grasp and made a beeline for his mom, leaping into her arms and giving her a hug. Emily smiled at JJ as she stood up.

"Do you want me to get coffee?"

JJ shook her head and raised her hand, stopping Emily in her tracks.

"Not so fast Em, you are not getting away with it that easily."

Emily sat back down again as Henry kissed him mom on the cheek before he clambered down to toddle off and play with his toy cars on the carpet. JJ walked slowly and sat down beside Emily on the sofa, leaning back she put her hands over her eyes, seeing this movement Emily instinctively sat up and stroked JJ's hair softly.

"I'm sorry JJ, are you ok?"

"It's ok, I've just got a lot going through my head at the moment, the main thing being our conversation from last night."

JJ moved her hands away from her eyes and looked at Emily, smiling softly at her friend.

"So what is Hotch up to today?"

Emily went to open her mouth to answer but then shuts it quickly as a smile creeps across her mouth and she shakes her head.

"Oh Em I know that was who you were on the phone to, I'm sure you two had plans together this weekend. We all know that you try and keep things quiet, especially at work and I certainly respect that."

"It's going...Jack seems to have accepted me so that's one major obstacle out of the way."

"See that smile Em? It's the thought of Hotch that brings that to your face, the happiness exudes from you."

Emily reached across and took a hold of JJ's hands, glancing briefly at a happy Henry playing on the floor before she spoke to JJ.

"This happiness, this smile...it's what I want for you sweetie, I want you and Henry to be happy, just think about it please?"

JJ nodded as she rested her head on Emily's shoulder, her heart and mind conflicting with what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – wow I really did neglect this story, sorry about that. This is going to be 6 chapters long and have got the next one sketched out, also don't forget...**

**FINAL VOTING HAS STARTED FOR CM FANFIC AWARDS!**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to vote. Please check out the final voting ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 –

Emily let JJ rest her head on her shoulder, both of them enjoying watching Henry playing with his cars, they knew that it would only be a matter of time before the toddler got bored and wanted one of them to join him. Gently bringing her hand up to her friend's shoulder, Emily rubbed it softly as she spoke.

"So how about lunch tomorrow?"

JJ moved her head away momentarily and looked at Emily, a small aspect of confusion crossing her face.

"Sounds good, what's the catch Em?"

"Ha you know me too well! I was thinking that you and Henry could join Hotch, Jack and I and, well, maybe we could invite another member of the team?"

"Very subtle Em, I can see you've been practising that!"

JJ shook her head as a slight smile crept across her face as Emily laughed loudly.

"So what do you think? Come on you can't keep denying this JJ."

"Oh what the hell it's only lunch, it's not as if we're going to be alone."

"Good girl now I'd better go and ring Aaron."

Emily reached down as she stood up, kissing JJ on the top of her head as she walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen in order to speak to Hotch on her own.

* * *

Hotch was sitting on a tiny collapsible seat, waiting rather impatiently for a fish to attach itself to the end of his line, he looked across and smiled as Jack listened intently to Dave teaching him the finer art of how to cast a line. Finally his boredom was broken as he felt his cell begin to vibrate, surreptitiously he lifted it out of his pocket, glancing at the display his heart jumped slightly at the name, _Emily_.

"Hotch."

"How are things out in the wilderness Aaron?"

"Cold, and the fish are not biting."

Emily laughed softly as she heard the boredom in his voice.

"So you're having fun then!"

"Well Jack seems to and it has certainly taken Dave's mind off a certain person."

"See if he can catch something for us to eat tonight, it will make a change from Saturday night pizza."

"Your humour never fails to annoy me Emily."

"It's one of the many reasons you love me Aaron!"

Hotch shook his head as he failed to suppress a grin, he turned away so that Dave wouldn't be able to listen in on his conversation.

"So how are things going with JJ?"

"Good thanks, I've managed to persuade her to come round for Sunday lunch tomorrow, all you have to do is get Dave there."

"That is inspired Emily, hang on a minute I'll put you on speaker."

Hotch stood up and walked over to where Jack and Dave had positioned themselves, coughing slightly to attract their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson boys but Emily and I have something to ask you."

Hotch held out his cell as Jack and Dave looked at Hotch wondering what was going on.

"So Dave, Aaron and I were wondering if you would like to come round for lunch tomorrow?"

Jack looked in delight at his dad as he heard Emily's voice.

"That's a great idea Emily! Can you come Uncle Dave, pleeeaaassse?"

"Well I suppose I can't really refuse after that."

"Yeah!"

Jack bounced up with delight and ran towards his dad, leaping into his arms.

"There is someone else we've invited."

Dave rolled his eyes as Hotch spoke.

"Let me guess...JJ?"

"Well actually two people seeing as Henry is coming too!"

Emily laughed as she spoke, picturing Dave's face as he sat out by his lake.

"It will be good Uncle Dave, Emily cooks great food."

Jack spoke with a seriousness that only a five year old talking about food could achieve as Dave took a deep breath.

"Ok you got me, I suppose that maybe my heart could stand one more chance."

"That's the spirit Dave. Have fun you guys and I'll see you later."

Emily laughed once more as she finished the call, putting her cell back in her jeans pocket she walked out of JJ's kitchen.

* * *

JJ laid on the floor, propping herself by her elbow as her free hand pushed along a chunky police car towards Henry who giggled at noises his mom was making. Emily crept into the room as she positioned herself alongside JJ on the floor, grinning widely at Henry as he passed her a car, Emily rested her hand on JJ's back as she looked at the tired look in her friend's eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry I was lost in trying to build the car park with Henry. I should have guessed that my feelings would have been discovered, especially seeing as to who I work with."

Emily relaxed slightly as she saw JJ smile.

"I never intentionally set out to profile you JJ, I just only ever want to see you happy."

Emily kept her hand on her friend's back but suddenly she had to let go as an excited Henry jumped onto her back and started to bounce up and down.

"Be careful with Emily Henry!"

JJ laughed as Henry failed to respond to her, instead doing to direct opposite as he bounced with even more enthusiasm.

"Well seeing as someone has got some energy they need to burn off, how about we go to the park, and then we can go to the grocery store to pick up the food for tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Emily, come on Henry let Emily get up!"

Henry looked at JJ and grinned, but as he heard the park word he complied straight away.

"Oh that feels better, you're getting big now Henry!"

Emily stood up and aligned herself next to JJ who reached out and took her friend's hands.

"Thanks for everything Emily, this has been great, I just hope everything goes ok tomorrow."

Emily smiled and nodded, her and Hotch had done all they could, they just had to hope that tomorrow's lunch would bring the two broken hearted people together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - many thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted this story, especially after the long break, there is only one more chapter to go after this one!

Chapter 5 –

Emily started to stir, her internal body clock waking her up, she felt her arms wrapped around something strong and warm and as she opened her eyes she smiled at the sleeping form of Hotch that she was attached to. It was if he knew that she was moving as he snuggled tighter to her, but then Emily heard footsteps in the bedroom and then someone started crawling up the bed, squeezing in between her and Hotch, Jack stayed silent as he cuddled against both of them. Emily smiled widely and sleepily as she realised how happy the three of them were, in a second Jack squiggled in the bed so that his head was virtually touching Emily's as he looked into her eyes and grinned at her.

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Emily."

"Do you want to come down and help me cook breakfast?"

Emily smiled as Jack nodded enthusiastically, the two of them climbing carefully out of the bed and walk down towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mudgie barked loudly at the door, the sound carrying through to the bedroom where Dave turned over and reluctantly opened his eyes, staring hard at the alarm clock, cursing loudly as he saw how late he had overslept.

"Ok Mudgie I'm coming!"

Dave slowly climbed out of the bed, pulling a FBI sweatshirt on over his head before he opened the door, but even with his years of FBI training he failed to anticipate Mudgie's enthusiasm as the dog bounded towards him and knocked him down onto the floor and started to lick Dave's face.

"I get it Mudgie, I'll feed you!"

Dave lifted the dog off him and started to walk down towards the kitchen, quickly placing a fresh bowl of food in front of the dog.

"Right now that's you sorted, I'd better go and get ready otherwise I'm going to late for lunch."

* * *

JJ stirred, her ears sensitive to noise since she had had Henry, and as she opened her eyes she could hear her son shouting out for her from his bedroom. Without skipping a beat JJ got up and pulled on her dressing gown, walking through to Henry's bedroom she swooped down and lifted her young son up.

"Good morning Henry!"

JJ smiled and was rewarded as Henry beamed back at her, she shifted him onto her hip as she carried him down the stairs into the kitchen, sitting him in his chair before she handed him a banana whilst she makes a start on making his breakfast.

"So are you looking forward to seeing Uncle Dave for lunch today Henry?"

Henry clapped his hands and giggled loudly, making JJ shake head and smile in response.

"Well I just hope it goes well."

* * *

It was the smell that attracted his attention, unable to resist it any longer Hotch started to walk into the kitchen, spying on Emily and Jack as they prepared lunch. Hotch smiled as he walked towards them, stopping to kiss them both, Jack on top of his head, Emily on the lips.

"Well it certainly smells nice."

"I made the sauce dad!"

Jack grinned from his position standing on the chair, his t-shirt covered in the various ingredients he had used.

"Well I have no doubt that it will be perfect."

Hotch looked at his son seriously but their conversation was then interrupted as the doorbell rang loudly.

"I'll go seeing as you two are busy."

Hotch nodded as he left, taking a few moments to reach the door he opened it and smiled at JJ.

"Here let me."

Hotch reached out and took a wriggling Henry out of her arms.

"Thanks I think he is getting a little excited."

"Come on Emily and Jack are busy in the kitchen."

JJ nodded as she followed Hotch through, smiling at Emily and Jack as she entered the kitchen, placing the bottle of apple juice she had in her hands on the counter.

"I know that this is Henry and Jack's favourite so..."

"Thank you Aunt JJ! Emily can I go and play with Henry?"

"Of course you Jack, and thank you very much for your help, I couldn't have done all of this without you!"

Jack quickly climbed down and followed Hotch and Henry through to the living room, leaving JJ alone with Emily.

"Hmm."

JJ raised her eyebrows at her friend, slightly amused by the sight of Emily standing in Hotch's kitchen wearing an apron.

"Yes well I never imagined myself like this, but I'm certainly getting used to it."

* * *

Dave stood nervously at the door, his arms full with flowers, a bunch for Emily and a slightly larger more delicate selection for JJ. He anxiously waited for someone to open the door, he hadn't felt this nervous for...actually he couldn't remember ever being this nervous. Finally Hotch appeared and opened the door, grinning widely at his friend and colleague.

"Come on in Dave, Emily's now dishing up."

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't get to sleep until a few hours ago."

"Don't worry she's here, just relax, it's not as if you don't know each other!"

Dave sighed as he followed Hotch in, smiling at Emily and JJ as they walked over to the table.

* * *

Dinner passed without too much incident, Henry and Jack behaved themselves nicely as Emily and Hotch managed to keep the conversation moving without any uncomfortable pauses, the fact that they spent so much time together meant that they were never short of something to say.

"That was wonderful Emily, thank you very much."

"You're welcome Dave but you also need to thank Jack, he was my assistant today!"

"Why thank you Jack, you certainly do not take after your dad in the kitchen!"

Dave grinned as he looked at Hotch who raised his hands in defence.

"I make great cereal!"

"Anyway you guys, Aaron and I have promised to take Jack and Henry out for ice cream, so if you're ok we'll see you in a bit!"

Emily grinned as she quickly grabbed Henry out of his booster seat, Jack who was privy to the plan ran to get his shoes and coat on. The four of them leaving before JJ had a chance to open her mouth.

"That was certainly very sneaky."

"I agree Dave, I think they've been spending too much time with Morgan and Garcia!"

"So do you want to talk?"

Dave smiled as he reached across, touching JJ's hands softly causing a shiver to involuntarily run down her spine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 –**

Dave smiled as he got up, unwilling to release his hold of her soft hands as he sauntered around the table, crouching down so that JJ could feel his unsteady breathing on the back of his neck as she felt her chair being levered out.

"Come on why don't we get more comfortable?"

JJ nodded her head as she allowed Dave to lead her away from the dining table and over to one of the sofas that gave them a picturesque view out over the back yard. Dave sat close to JJ but released his hold of her, he didn't know how much further he should push, especially seeing as JJ had yet to really respond to their situation.

"So you want to talk Dave?"

JJ raised her eyebrows as she shifted her body to dace the older man, pleased that she wasn't the only one suffering from insomnia as she spotted the tell-tale signs underneath his eyes.

"Well we've got to start somewhere haven't we?"

"So what exactly did Hotch say to you?"

JJ smiled as she spoke, suppressing a slight laugh but as she saw Dave drop his head down she suddenly felt her heart pang with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that compared with Emily and Garcia having Hotch speak to you would have been quite tame."

Dave suddenly felt the touch of soft skin against his face and he involuntarily leant into the warmth of JJ's hand.

"I just felt like a fool Jen, an old fool. I've hurt too many people before, been hurt too, I didn't want to take a risk again, that was until Aaron and Hotch made me see the error of my ways."

"Sounds remarkably like what Emily and Garcia said to me!"

The tension in the room ebbed away slightly as a ripple of laughter drifted around.

"You know that I would never hurt you Jen."

"Don't worry Dave I know."

Dave reached up and placed his hand on top of JJ's, caressing the soft skin as he anticipated when would be the best moment to move, but he needn't have worried as JJ shuffled along the sofa, placing an arm across Dave's stomach as she snuggled up to him.

"You know that this is going to make Aaron and Emily incredibly smug."

"Oh don't worry about them Dave they are far too busy working on their own relationship, it's Garcia and Morgan that we really need to worry about!"

"They do look good together, Jack is happy for the first time in a long while."

JJ nodded her head as Dave spoke, her own mind whirring around to Henry and how any relationship would impact on the toddler.

"Do you want this Jen?"

Dave sat up slightly and placed his hands on JJ's shoulders, looking into her blue eyes, his heart sunk as he saw the tiredness that had enveloped her face.

"If we do this, I've got to be certain Dave, I'm not going to risk my job, Henry, the team"

"All I want for you is to see you happy Jen, whether that is with me or not really doesn't matter as long as you and Henry are happy. Can you really say to me that you are happy at the moment?"

"No...no I'm not."

"Can I change that?"

Dace shuddered as he watched JJ close her eyes, knowing that she was probably trying to keep the tears at bay, but he knew that he was the one that had to take the risks. Dave sighed heavily as he moved his hands down from JJ's shoulders and rested them on her hips, gently his fingers edged around to the small of her back and started to caress the warm skin.

"Dave?"

"Shh Jen, everything is going to be fine."

JJ opened her eyes momentarily, only to close them once again as Dave moved his hand closer, both of them finally risking everything as they allowed their lips to meet, both of their hearts beating fast as the passion started to flow between them.

* * *

Dave had a large grin on his face as he sat back on the sofa, JJ's head nestling in on his shoulder as his arms wrapped tightly around her, not wanting to let her go.

"How much longer have we got?"

"Not long enough for what you are thinking Dave!"

"Ah yes but you are thinking the same Jen!"

Dave wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as JJ shook her head and laughed softly.

"It's so wonderful to see that smile back on your face Jen, it's been too long."

"I can see that your eyes have changed Dave, the stress and the worry have gone, you look happy."

JJ reached up and gently kissed Dave on the lips, feeling secure in his strong arms and in her heart it just felt right.

"Don't start something you can't finish Jen!"

"Oh don't worry Dave I'll finish it, but just not here!"

JJ looked at Dave and then pulled his head to reacquaint him as to their surroundings.

"Good point Jen."

"My place tonight? Henry goes to bed at 7?"

JJ grinned widely as she bent in again and captured his lips, edging his mouth wide open as their tongues started to fight for supremacy. Dave moaned loudly at the contact, the sound travelling into JJ as she suddenly broke away and destroyed the moment.

"I take it that it is a yes then, I promise you won't regret it Dave!"

"Don't worry Jen I'll be there!"

Dave pulled JJ towards him but the sound of the door opening and four eager young footsteps heading towards them quickly brought them out of their bubble, as the smiles on their faces told Hotch and Emily all they needed to know about how their time alone had gone.

Fin.


End file.
